


Wanted

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Buttsex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Sad!Louis, Smut, Top!Harry, awwwwww, bottom!Louis, comforting!harry, fluff at the end, insecure!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to show Louis just how much he loves and wants him after some tweets about his performance in one of their concerts leaves Louis sad, insecure and doubtful of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, writing a one shot, writing anything Larry so sorry if it's horrible and/or horribly written, and please be considerate of this when reading. I also apologize for all of the commas (I have problems with commas). I just saw the prompt and couldn't help myself. Any grammatical errors, I apologize too- English is not my native language. But yeah.

**Fill for this prompt:[xxx](http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/post/51766709312/first-of-all-love-your-blog-theres-so-little)**

**Picture in prompt:[xxx](http://whatiwishicould.tumblr.com/post/51759906344/acceptbullshit-for-the-love-of-god)**

 

“Thank you all! Good night!”

It was the end of their last show of the Take Me Home tour in the USA. They could still feel it all; the adrenaline pumping and coursing down their veins, the sweat dripping down their backs and pasting their hair unto their foreheads, the screams of the crowd deafening their ears. It was an amazing feeling and rush; one that they were still not so quite used to.

They made their way backstage and huddled into a group hug. It was a tradition they had after every show, to show their love and appreciation for each other. The occasional “you were great, man” was being thrown back and forth between them, with tight grips to express brotherly love. Of course, some hugs were more intimate than others.

The minute Harry wrapped his lanky arms around Louis’s curvy torso sighs of content and comfort were exchanged between both boys. The atmosphere visibly relaxed; the boys were always rigidly tense on each show due to the harsh orders and high expectations their management have had since they found out about their relationship: no talking, no touching, no _looking_ , no _breathing_ … it was driving all of them insane, specially the two of them.

Harry nuzzled his head on Louis’s wet-from-sweat hair and breathed in sharply, as if this was the last time he’d see him in a while and was savoring the way he smelled. “You okay, love?”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest, sad from the day’s events yet let a muzzled “yeah” fall from his lips to appear normal.

Harry dropped his head a bit until his lips were directly next to Louis’s ear and whispered “one day, Lou. One day.”

Louis smiled a bit at the promise and pressed tighter against his boyfriend, seeking comfort of something other than what Harry thought. One day, they’d be out and proud. One day, they’d be free. One day, they’d be themselves- that was the promise.

One sweet day.

**~~~~L <3~~~~**

Louis rushed into the flat’s bathroom as soon as he arrived. He told Harry that the food they’d eaten earlier didn’t settle with his stomach, but his reason for locking himself inside such a restricted space was more of an upset mind than an upset stomach.

He took out his phone and started logging on Twitter, remembering those dreadful moments in today’s concert.

_Voice cracking in Over Again._

_Not enough breath in Kiss You._

_Horrible pitch in Rock Me._

_Voice cracking, again, in Back For You._

_Overall horrible performance._

He sighed. Why was he so horrible? Why couldn’t he be as good as the rest of the lads? He knew that sometimes he was adequate, but _tonight_? Not a chance.

He skimmed over the comments and found himself being oddly comforted by the occasional “hi, Boo!” he saw from the fans, and delighted by the shout outs and “follow me”. He even followed some of the people, feeling his spirits rise. However, when he searched for comments on the show he just gave all good feelings quickly went away, and he felt his heart stop when he read the first tweets that appeared.

**@NoLarry_ItsNarry: u r ugly!!**

**@GODIE_LWT: you’ve got no talent/1!**

**@Tru_Direction_er: faggot! >:( **

**@Louis_is_nothing: I HATE YOU!!!**

Louis felt his throat tighten. What are the odds of finding _four_ hate comments one after the other? It was clearly a way of the Universe transmitting the message: Louis William Tomlinson sucks.

He lost his grip on his phone, letting it crash and clatter on the floor, and then slid down one of the bathroom walls, tears blinding his vision. It didn’t matter if he knew the truth or not, it still hurt. He curled up into fetal position and sobbed quietly, rocking himself quickly and thumping his back against the door.

Harry was down the hall in the kitchen, preparing some soup for Louis, when he heard the clatter and thumps. He knew that Louis was off, he’d felt it during the show and backstage. In the car ride to their flat, shared by all of the boys, he knew that everyone felt something was wrong with Louis; he kept smiling and talking, but his smile never reached his eyes and everything he said was a dull, monotone drone. He knew something was wrong with his Boo, something was really wrong.

He had let him go to the bathroom, thinking he’d just splash some water in his face or take a relaxing bath to ease the tension from whatever was troubling him, but the sounds that came from the bathroom led to believe something else was going on. Harry quickly turned off the stove and jogged to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door and crouched silently to see if he could hear something else from inside.

Sniffles came from the other side.

Harry tried turning the knob and found it locked. He frantically knocked on the door various times, shouting “open up, Lou!”, yet nothing happened. Harry quickly remembered that there was a keychain with all of the house’s keys dangling from it in one of the living room’s drawers. He ran over there, took the keys and quickly identified the one that opened the bathroom. He went to his destination rapidly and pushed the door slightly; jiggling the handle a bit excessively to warn Louis he was coming in. He opened the door and the sight in front of him knocked the wind out of him harder than any punch or kick could ever.

Louis, his Boo, was crumbled on the floor, hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically. His chest was heaving up and down painfully, blunt nails scratching and pinching his own arms, body rocking back and forth. He looked destroyed.

“Oh, Boo,” Harry said softly. He quickly lowered himself and scooped Louis up from the floor and pressed him against his chest. He left the bathroom and walked towards their bedroom, whispering comforting words in his lover’s ear. Louis seemed to relax a bit, but the sobbing continued. His nails were bluntly scratching Harry’s shirt in the back as if to grip tightly and signal to not let him go. Harry ran a soothing hand down Louis’s curved back, as if responding “never” and “I got you”.

Upon reaching the bedroom he laid Louis down on the bed and gave him a soothing kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right back, love, let me close the bathroom door. You know how harsh the wind can get. Don’t want the door’s random opening and closing to freak you out like it always does. Okay?”

Louis nodded quickly yet curled up in a ball once more. Harry sighed and tried to be as fast as he could.

When he reached the bathroom he found Louis’s phone on the floor. Was that what caused the clutter before?

He bent down and picked it up, turning the phone on and submitting the password. The first things to pop in the screen were the tweets. Harry swiftly read them and felt his face scrunch up in utter disgust. Why were people so _horrible_ and _nasty_ to such a beautiful person? He lifted his gaze from the atrocious comments and sauntered over to Louis.

Harry took Louis’s hands in his and made him stand up. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around the beautiful boy he got to call his boyfriend to comfort him and felt the other lad put his hands against his chest. “Shh… don’t listen to them. You’re my perfect little angel.”

Louis sobbed even more and put his head on Harry’s shoulders, tears streaming down his face and soaking Harry’s shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said and was taken aback by Louis hastily shaking his head and saying “no you don’t.”

Harry separated them a little and put his hands on Louis’s cheeks, wiping away his tears and making him look straight at him. Even all worn out, red-eyed and snotty, Louis was still the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. “Yes, I do. I love you so much, Lou.”

Instead of the smile and “I love you too” he expected he got a slight backing away and a “why?”

Harry has had an inkling that Louis had slight doubts about their relationship for a while, but not _this_ serious. He didn’t know that Louis didn’t believe Harry’s words and love confessions, didn’t know that Louis was so insecure about the whole ordeal; knowing all of this made his chest hurt and heart swell with sadness. Knowing Louis like he did, he knew what the older boy was thinking; how he supposedly was too ugly, too small, too stupid, worthless and just horribly unwanted. He started thinking about what would be a good way to express his feelings for Louis and let him know just how wrong he is… and then came up with the perfect one. “Let me show you.”

Louis’s eyes widened in confusion, “show me what?”

Harry stepped forward and caressed his cheek softly, “let me show you why I love you. Let me show you just how much I love you. Let me show you how badly I want you.”

Louis’s eyes widened even more at catching what Harry was implying and subtly lowered his gaze to the floor. Harry took it as a yes and caught Louis’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. At first it was close-mouthed, sweet and simple. Then Harry’s tongue grazed Louis’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the other boy hesitantly gave. He opened his mouth just enough to let Harry’s tongue slip in and roam inside it. The kiss wasn’t frantic, or driven by lust; it was slow, sensual. He was inspecting each and every corner of that sweet, sweet mouth that tasted like the Yorkshire tea Louis drank moments ago, wanting to remember every bit of it. “I love your mouth and your perfect, pretty, thin pink lips”.

Harry then lowered his hands from Louis’s cheeks to his waist, rubbing his thumb smoothly against his hips. Louis hummed softly in appreciation and dangled his arms around Harry’s neck, tenderly running his fingers through his curls. Harry growled a bit from the feeling and kissed a bit harder, this time running his tongue over Louis’s teeth before rubbing it against his. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry’s rough tongue clashing against his and pulled at Harry’s hair, hinting that he could go rougher, knowing how Harry loves a bit of roughhousing and manhandling him. Harry grunted in his mouth (huge turn on for Louis) and said “not tonight, love. Tonight I’m going to take it slow.”

Harry then moved away from his lips, took Louis’s shirt off and attacked his neck, muttering “I love how sweet your neck tastes, especially when it’s glimmered in sweat”. He sucked and bit a trail down to his collar bones, stopping only to lick when he knows he reached Louis’s sweet spot, saying “I fucking love how prominent your collar bones are”. Louis sucked in a breath, clearly trying to hold in his little whines and whimpers and gasps. He kept his small hands on Harry’s hair, yanking a bit rough when he got too overwhelmed.

He then gave open-mouthed kisses to his chest while touching every single part of his upper torso, whispering “I love how tan and perfect your chest is, and the little trail of almost imperceptible hair down the middle”. Then his fingers grazed his nipples and Louis gave a little jerk at the touch, clearly sensible. Harry smirked, “I love how sensible your nipples are, god, do I love that,” and started kissing Louis’s right nipple, sucking and licking the little pink nub. Louis was gasping quietly, trying to not make much noise until Harry stopped. He gave a little whine of protest and Harry shushed him. “Not going to do anything until you loosen up. You’re too uptight, Lou. I want to hear every pretty noise that falls out of your mouth. That alright?”

Louis quickly nodded, “yeah, Haz, please, continue, please, Ha-“ Harry immediately started flicking the left nub with his fingers, cutting Louis off completely, and then replaced his fingers with his tongue. Louis moaned softly, seemingly starting to loosen up, and threw his head back in pleasure. Harry commented “love your high-pitched squeals and moans, they’re such a turn on” and then bit down, the mix of pain and pleasure gave Louis what felt like an electrical jolt and he jerked upwards with a little cry. Harry was pleased with this reaction and bit down harder. Louis jerked more violently and yelped, his hands tugging at Harry’s hair painfully. If he continued like this he was going to make Louis come just from that and he didn’t want that.

Harry got the hint and started kissing a trail to Louis’s tummy. Louis yanked Harry’s head upward softly as if to stop him from reaching his stomach. Harry quirked his right eyebrow questioningly, “Do you want me to stop, Lou?”

Louis shook his head, “no, no, just… don’t touch my tummy. It’s gross.”

Harry chuckled at that, but didn’t respond. He grabbed both of Louis’s hands and gripped them tightly, preventing them from moving, while pressing butterfly kisses on his stomach. Louis squirmed uncomfortably and started to thrash, trying to get away. Harry then licked in Louis’s belly button and that seemed to do the trick. Louis stopped struggling and seemingly melted into a pile of bones, moaning and shuddering at the feeling. Harry kept lapping and then pressed a final kiss, saying “I fucking love your tummy. It’s one of my favorite parts of you. Don’t you ever say it’s gross. It’s fucking beautiful, you’re beautiful. You’re perfect, love, don’t ever doubt that.”

Louis looked at Harry, disbelieving with tears brimming his wide eyes and nodded. Harry knew he didn’t believe him. _Guess I have to try harder then_.

Harry sighed but wasn’t put off. He always liked a challenge, and Louis Tomlinson was the epitome of challenges. Harry stepped back a bit and admired his work. Louis had love bites covering his heavily rising and falling torso and shining neck. Those were Harry’s markings, Harry marked Louis. Louis is _his_.

Harry smiled at the thought and peppered Louis’s face with kisses. Louis giggled as Harry’s lips pressed against every inch of his face. It was times like this that Louis craved, because Harry treated him like the most beautiful thing in the world- which he was far from.

Harry then ended with a chaste kiss on Louis’s lips. It was extremely sweet, much like their first one that night, and Harry used this opportunity to unbutton Louis’s red jeans and slide them off, leaving Louis with only his boxers on. He was about to tug them off too until a tiny hand tugged on his sleeve, “I don’t want to be the only one naked here, Haz.”

He then realized that he hadn’t taken his shirt off and did so quickly. He then proceeded to taking his jeans and boxers off too, leaving him completely bare. His member was hard and angry red and big against his lower abdomen. Louis had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of his hot-as-fuck boyfriend. Sometimes –always- he wondered why the Hell did someone like Harry settle for someone like him. Seriously, even the fans know that he’s not exactly precious, so why hasn’t Harry realized that? Even though he selfishly hopes he never realizes that. Louis then proceeded to take his own boxers off, his member springing free and slapping his stomach.

Harry’s eyes were hooded, green eyes dilated, pupils blown and lust-filled. He licked his lips at the sight of Louis- he truly was beautiful. Breathtaking, even. He didn’t know how Louis couldn’t possibly see that. “Lou, you’re… you’re breathtaking, love,” Harry informed.

Louis snorted at that but didn’t retaliate, knowing Harry would probably go and have a full discussion trying to convince him of “the truth”, and he was too horny and worked up for that.

Harry frowned a bit at Louis’s reaction but knew he was stubborn. He had to work hard, but it was worth it. Louis was worth it.

“Love your cock, Lou, it’s so pretty when it gets flushed and big,” Harry said as he lowered his head to his boyfriend’s member and quickly put it in his mouth. Louis’s back arched at the sudden wet heat that surrounded his sensitive part. Harry worked it like a pro, licking his shaft, into the slit, suctioning the part. Louis’s fingers dug into Harry’s hair and softly nudged him forward, to which Harry responded by completely deep throating Louis’s member. Louis let out a whine at the action and almost lost it. He felt heat coil in his stomach but tried hard not to come.

Harry, seeming to know that Louis was close, stopped. He kissed the head one last time before peppering kisses on Louis's thighs, his hands gripping at his hips to stop him from thrusting forward. Louis growled at the loss of control, but when did he not? Harry continued for a while until he was sure he kissed every single inch of his thighs. "Love your thighs, they're so perfect and firm and, _god_.”

Harry then swiftly flipped Louis so that he was lying on his stomach, his perfectly round and full arse on display. Louis squeaked at the change and whined a bit in protest at the loss of sight but stopped once he felt his arse cheeks being spread apart and hot breath ghosting over his hole. No, he wouldn't-

Louis's train of thought was cut off by a kitten lick over his hole. He let out a cry at the feeling, recoiling instinctively at the feeling. Oh, now Harry was just playing dirty. He knew how much Louis loved being eaten out, yet barely wanted to because he easily became submissive. Harry seemed to know what he was thinking and said "'s not playing dirty,’s knowing how to play.’tis all, love." Harry put his full attention then at Louis's pink, puckered hole.

"God, Lou, your hole is so beautiful. It's so pretty," he traced his thumb lightly around the rim and watched it flutter prettily. He played with the rim for a while until Louis had finally had enough of the teasing. "Haz, for the love of God just hurry up and do something!"

"Alright, then," was what Harry responded before kissing Louis's hole once and then giving it quick kitten licks. Louis squealed and hid his face in the pillow to control his breathing and stop himself from screaming so loud the neighbors hear. Harry kept licking, then started biting and sucking. Louis lost all self-control right there and then and started moaning like a porn star. Harry then pointed his tongue and slipped it in Louis's hole, licking inside and feeling the hotness envelop his tongue as his walls tightened around. Louis let out what seemed to be a combination of a high-pitched squeal and a low growl and started clawing at the pillows, breathing and gasping heavily.

Harry leaned up to breathe a bit and said "love the way you taste, Lou, you taste heavenly," before dipping back down and licking as much as he could before he felt Louis start clenching and unclenching around his tongue. He knew it was a sign that Louis was close but couldn't seem to care. He kept eating Louis out as much as he could until the smaller man started quivering and released white ribbons on his chest with a small, almost inaudible cry.

Harry flipped Louis and looked up to see his face, face scrunched up with tears rolling down his cheeks form the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling, and felt satisfied and proud. After a few moments Louis opened his eyes, pupils wide and dilated. “Harry, that was-“

“We’re not done yet.”

Louis looked flabbergasted at what he said. What did he mean, “we’re not done yet”? He already came! He expressed so to Harry, to which he responded “I’m going to make you cum twice, love.”

Louis’s eyes widened in realization and nodded quickly, his member starting to harden at the thought of Harry fingering him. He loved the way Harry’s long and lean fingers probed everywhere inside him and reached his prostate easily. “Alright.”

Harry gave his boyfriend a charming smile before lowering his gaze towards the now slick with saliva pink hole. He ran his thumb on the rim softly before inserting his index finger. Louis inhaled a sharp breath at the feeling. Harry let the smaller man get used to the sort-of uncomfortable feeling before pumping it in and out. Louis moaned loudly as Harry groaned. “Damn, Lou, you’re so tight.”

He then inserted his middle finger and started pumping harder than before, knowing that Louis couldn’t handle it being too slow and lasting. Louis started panting while moaning, muttering “yeah, yeah”, and yelped when Harry curled his fingers. The fingers brushed the bundle of nerves once, twice, thrice, until Louis threw his head back and started clenching around them. Harry knew he was dangerously close so he took his fingers out. Louis whined at the emptiness on his now gaping hole.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Don’t want you coming yet,” Harry responded, his voice rougher and deeper than before. It was clear that he himself was getting too turned on, close to coming as well, and he hadn’t even touched himself. “Do you think you’ll do?”

Louis started panicking a bit, “with two fingers only? Harry, I don’t know-“

“Please, Lou? I’ll take it slow,” Harry then smirked, “besides, you love the burn.”

Louis blushed and muttered an “okay” before he died of embarrassment.

Harry spit on his hand and started coating his member thoroughly. He didn’t want to hurt Louis, but he was too into this to go look for the lube that was in the kitchen (there’s nothing left in the one that’s in their bedroom and Louis loves getting fucked over the island). Harry then aligned the head on Louis’s hole.

“You ready?” Louis nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes, Harry! Just get in, want to feel you. Come on, please!”

Harry chuckled at his begging boyfriend. He knew he was lost in the pleasure- he’d never find himself begging otherwise. Just to spite Louis, he entered slowly. Louis felt the burn being increased by the second until Harry bottomed out and loved it. He allowed himself a few seconds to breathe deeply and get accustomed at being full (Harry was _huge_ ) while Harry started growling from the heat enveloping his member. “Fuck, Boo, you’re just so _tight_. I fucking love how no matter how many times we have sex you’re still tighter than a virgin”.

Louis moaned lowly at the compliment but brushed it aside. He whined and started clawing Harry’s chest softly. “C’mon, c’mon.”

“Move a little closer now,” Harry breathed out mockingly but halted when Louis glared at him. “What?”

“We’re freaking having sex right now and you’re _joking_?! Now is not the time to joke, Harold!” Louis said, sexual frustration making him sassy and snippy.

“Fine, then!” Harry started pummeling harshly into Louis. The smaller boy yelped and roamed to find something to hold onto but found nothing but the bed sheets. He settled for that while Harry kept pounding, fast and hard. Since they have sex constantly Harry doesn’t have any difficulty finding his prostate and aims every hit there, making Louis roll his eyes, body barely being able to handle the pleasure. Suddenly, Harry started slowing down his thrusts. Louis opened his eyes (he didn’t even notice he had closed them) and looked questioningly over to Harry.

“Want to make it last, I just want to feel you.”

Those words alone made Louis cum again. Harry came at the same time, balls deep inside Louis.

It was when Louis was riding down his high that he finally absorbed what Harry had said and felt his chest constrict in adoration for the boy above him at the words; he knew how Harry loved rough sex (he had _way_ too many kinks to count, also) yet he was restricting himself just to be able to make it last. He then looked into Harry’s eyes, which were on him the whole time, and finally saw it- he finally saw how Harry saw him. He felt, in that moment, completely and utterly perfect. He felt precious, he felt beautiful, he felt worthy, and he felt _wanted_. Maybe he wasn’t all of those things, but Harry saw him as that. And that means more than what he himself or anyone else thought.

Harry slid out of Louis, which made him wince. He then wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed his neck, then slid his hands to his chest. “I love you,” he whispered, “and thank you”.

Harry smiled, “you’re all I ever wanted, Boo, glad you notice that,” and kissed him before cuddling him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and sang softly in his ear, “ _I wanna wrap you up_.”

Louis turned around with an eyebrow quirked up, as if to say “seriously?” but Harry responded by kissing his lips and singing in his mouth, “ _I wanna kiss your lips, I… I wanna make you feel wanted_.”

He then nuzzled his head into Louis’s hair and breathed in deeply. “ _I wanna call you mine_ ,” he grabbed Louis’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “ _I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it_.”

Louis smiled fondly and muttered an “I love you, Haz” before he fell asleep. When the light snores filled the air Harry kissed Louis’s nose and put his chin on his head, singing softly the last verse before falling asleep with the love of his life.

“ _I wanna make you feel wanted_.”


End file.
